It Was Always You
by KubotaGirl91
Summary: *Sequel to It Had To Be You* Spinelli and TJ come back from England only to be thrown into a whirlwind of chaos, loss and intense emotions. I'm going a bit dark on this one guys, but for right now, its staying normal.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on her couch snuggled up under a warm fleece blanket with a text book resting on her knees and a notebook cramping her hand. She looked around the room and sighed, taking in the room with her dark eyes. It was a small living room but she arranged everything so it seemed bigger than it truly was. A small entertainment center sat five feet from her with a small flat screen TV she had bought off of Ebay. It didn't need to be too big because she was constantly at school, the library or the gym. But she did like watching her shows from back home and that TV was just what she needed to get that enjoyment fulfilled. The coffee table was basic and standard, nothing special, except the third day she had it, she was cleaning under the glass windows that sat on top of the table. Under the lip of the table was a scratched in name; Daniela. The letters were childlike with a few of them backwards. She had gotten the table from a yard sale and the table must have belonged to a young lady in the family. When she moves back to the States, she will bring the table with her for sure. The rest of the room was plain and bleak. Black curtains on the windows that looked out into the small village she lived in. The hard wood floors had a molded brown colour to them and it surprised her every day that she never fell threw the floor into her downstairs neighbors living room.

"Dinner is almost done," she turned her head to the voice in the doorway of her kitchen; of their kitchen. He was tall with short brown hair and striking blue eyes. The freckles that he sported dusted his nose and cheeks. He wore a plain white T-shirt and ratty jeans. His hands were strong but sensitive enough to be drying the porcelain bowl he carried. A small smile flashed across his face.

"I just need to finish this paragraph and I'll be right in to dish up," she smiled back to him.

He nodded and turned into the kitchen.

"Oh, TJ, did you make enough?" Her voice called after him. He stopped and turned to see her standing up and stretching. A small bump had formed where her petite stomach use to be.

"Oh, I made enough to feed an army, Ash." He smirked.

She smiled and looked down at her stomach, rubbing the underside of the bump with her left hand. The wedding band and ring glinted in the living room overhead light.

"Good, because I think _she_ is hungry," she teased.

"You mean _he's_ hungry."

When TJ found out that Spinelli was pregnant, he almost passed out. They had been married for nearly seven years now and not once did they discuss starting a family. They couldn't even fathom the idea because of Spinelli's schedule. They had planned on doing something when they moved back from to the states and they were able to buy their first home. They didn't act like they were married. In fact, being married sometimes put a burden on their relationship. They tied the knot a week after he purposed at the local court house to ensure their living situation in England so they could be together while Spinelli went to school for her degree in astronomy. They fought often but eventually made up. They never went to bed angry or upset or at the very least tried not to. Spinelli was stubborn and hard headed which made it hard to make things right with her.

TJ walked back into the kitchen the pulled out the rest of the dishware he needed to serve up dinner. His cooking wasn't bad, especially since he had gotten a job as a small time cook at the local café across the street. He learned to make the best biscuits in town and constantly bragged about it to his mother. She send him a list of recipes that would remind the two of them of home, so that's what he always cooked when Spinelli wasn't in class or at the gym.

Tonight was baked macaroni and cheese. It was a childhood favorite of his and he wanted to make sure that his future son loved it too. He scooped a spoonful into his bowl and two spoonful's into Spinelli's to make sure she had enough. He turned to the living room and saw her standing in the door way, a smile stretched across her face.

"I love this stuff," she reached out and grabbed her bowl and started chowing down in the door way.

"Sit down or you'll make yourself sick," TJ pushed her into the living room and the two sat down to eat.

"Are you nervous?" She asked between mouthfuls of food.

"About what?"

"Going home. Once I pass this final, we will be on a plane back home. Are you nervous about seeing your parents? Your sister and her family?"

"I'm more nervous about telling them we're expecting." He said flatly.

She frowned, looking at her bowl.

"I'm not sorry we got pregnant. It's not like I did it on purpose."

"I'm not blaming you." He reached over and squeezed her arm.

"I know," she sighed. She had forgotten to take her birth control that day which she is sure is how she got pregnant. TJ was mad at first, claiming they weren't ready for the reasonability and that he didn't want their baby born out of their home country, which she thought was ridiculous. They were here on visa's and they can easily make their child a US citizen when they move back. But she had made the point that her last quarter was almost over and that by the time she gets her degree, they will be back on a plane home and the baby wouldn't be born yet.

She took another bite of her dinner and suddenly felt sick. She reached into the end table drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. She popped a few into her mouth and chugged her water. Her nausea has been out of control and the doctors are worried about weight. She was already small as it was and with how much she had been throwing up, they were concerned she wasn't carrying enough weight for the baby.

TJ looked at her with worry in his crystal blue eyes. She loved it when he worried about her. It made her feel special, like she was the only thing in his life that could make him happy.

"I'm fine, Love, I promise."

The two finished their meals in silence. An occasional cat meowed out their window. It probably belonged to the sweet old lady next door. The sun was setting but it didn't seem like it was evening time. They cuddled on the couch and watched their shows and before she knew it, TJ had fallen asleep on her lap. She pulled the blanket over his shoulder and repositioned herself comfortably next to her. She kissed his forehead and rolled over, thinking about the final she had in two days, about the email she was expecting back from NASA and the look on her parents face when she comes home pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you're going back to the states," the tall woman said in her thick British accent, folding up a box in the living room.

"I know, but that's where my family is and I want them to know their grandchild. Besides, NASA offered me a job in D.C." Spinelli looked at her colleague with a smile.

"But the health benefits here are so much better," Loral complained. Her blonde hair was loosely in a bun and her blue eyes pleaded with her friend to stay. Loral had been her friend since her first day at Cambridge. They had a few classes together and having a friend in a country is always good to have. Loral was twenty-seven with a five year old son, Geoff. Her husband died in a tragic factory accident in the next town over. Her current love affair was Jonathan who was a wonderful man and a great father figure to Geoff. Loral and Spinelli continued their friendship after their classes took different directions, hosting girls nights and poker parties between the couples.

"Everything is better here, honestly. Even the food that I thought I would never enjoy. But my parents and in-laws need a chance to get to know their grandbaby." Spinelli argued.

"I just don't want you leave," Loral put down the box and raced to her friend, pulling her into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Spinelli hugged her back, squeezing Loral's shoulders.

"I'll miss you too, Love. We promise to come back. After all, the baby is going to need her God Mother at some point in their life,"

Loral pulled away and blinked.

"God Mother? Me?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I can't believe this! Geoff and Jon will be so excited!"

"I thought that letting you know would help cope with us leaving," Spinelli gave her a half smile.

"I promise to uphold my duties of God Mother," Loral saluted Spinelli and laughed, hugging the small pregnant woman again, tears filling both of their eyes.

 _I can't believe my time here is over. It feels like it just began..._

* * *

She could not get comfortable if it saved her life. Her back ached and the chair was made from cheap materials that didn't help her discomfort. TJ, on the other hand, was passed out asleep before the plane took off.

"Can I get some water?" Spinelli asked the stewardess as she walked down the aisle.

"Not a problem Sweetie," The woman was tall in her dark blue stilettos and her blazer and slacks hugged her thin body tightly. She couldn't be more than thirty. She pulled out a plastic up and filled it with ice and water, handing it to Spinelli.

"Thanks," she sipped the water and sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of pills that helped her nausea.

TJ shuffled in his seat and continued to sleep. She had no idea how long she would handle sitting on the plane with nothing to do.

* * *

"How long have I been out?" TJ groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"About three hours," Spinelli said, flipping through the airline magazine for the sixtieth time.

"Man, I feel hung over." He stretched and pulled her closer to him. "I had a dream about our baby,"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"He was about five and you was teaching him how to throw a football. And I was there making sure he knew how to catch."

Spinelli scrunched her nose at the thought of her throwing a football. She hated football. It was a mindless sport or big guys fighting over a weird shaped ball. She couldn't stand baseball either and don't get her started on soccer.

TJ laughed, taking the magazine out of her hands.

"Hey, I was reading that... again." She protested.

"Not anymore. We need a game plan for when we land."

"I thought we already had a game plan."

TJ rubbed his neck, looking at her.

"Yeah, to stay with your folks until we get our own place." He had a worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to end up living with your parents forever, especially when we have this little guy on the way." He placed his hand on her stomach, his lips twitching to a slight smile.

"I know what you mean, but we don't have any other choice. Your parents or mine and we both agreed my parents are the easiest to live with."

TJ nodded, agreeing to her words.

"I don't want to worry. Once I go meet up with my new boss, we will be racking in the dough in no time. And our credit is pretty good so getting preapproved for a home loan won't be a pain either. We'll get a good interest rate and buy our house and everything will be fine. We have a few more months before she's born so we have time." She reassured him by patting his leg.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, looking into her eyes. They were soft and warm like melted chocolate chips on a cookie.

Spinelli looked at her watch and smiled. "We should be landing in forty-five minutes. Did both our parents come?"

"Yeah, Mom should have picked up your parents and are going to meet us at the luggage claim."

"Sweet," Spinelli snatched the magazine back from TJ and starting looking through the catalogue again, hoping it would pass the time.

* * *

"Ashley, TJ, over here," Spinelli looked up from her feet and saw her parents standing by the conveyer, waving their hands in the air. Mr. and Mrs. Detweiller were with them.

"Hey guys," she said, strolling up to the parents, a smile on her face.

"Ashley, your-" her father stared at her stomach, words could not be formed into verbal sounds.

"Pregnant, I know. Surprise."

Both sets of parents were quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother demanded.

"We wanted to surprise you," TJ said, putting his arm around Spinelli.

"Well, we are very much surprised." Janet scowled at Spinelli then her son, livid that they didn't inform her of her future grandchild.

"We know you're probably not too happy with us, but we wanted to surprise you since we were going to come back anyway." Spinelli stated. The conveyer belt started to move and started spitting out luggage. TJ, Bob and Sam left to gather their bags, leaving the girls to talk.

"When did you find out?" Flo asked, pulling her into a hug.

"A few months ago. We were just as surprised,"

"I'm sure," Janet spat.

"Janet, calm down. These are our kids. They've been married and gone to school. They have a good life and are now starting their family. So shut it." Flo snapped at her friend and turned back to her daughter. "Do we know the sex?"

"No, we wanted to wait until I got an OBGYN here at home,"

"At least we'll be there for _something._ " Janet narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"Shut your hole." Flo shouted.

Janet sealed her lips tight, looking at her shoes.

"I know you guys are disappointed that we didn't tell you as soon as we found out, but we thought it would be more sentimental to do it in person," Spinelli grabbed both of the women's hands and squeezed.

Janet looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for being rude."

"We got the bags," the boys returned, bags in hand. The six of them left the airport, on their way home from a long flight, ready to rest up and start the next chapter in their life.

 _What could go wrong?_ Spinelli asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Mrs. Detweiller, but we can't take on any more employee's at this time. We were tight on budget and had to fill a spot quickly."

"Oh," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "But I have a letter stating that you were going to hire me." She held out the official looking parchment to the man behind the deck. His thick mustache hid his mouth and his bald head glistened with sweat.

"I understand, but it took you nearly four months to get back to the states with your degree and we couldn't wait that long to fill in the single spot we had open. And with a job as intense as this, I'm unsure you would make it under the pressure given you... state." He looked her up and down, eyes resting on the small bump of her stomach.

Her jaw dropped. _My state? I will give him a state to be concerned about!_

Before she could punch his lights out he stood up and smoothed out his blazer. "We will contact you when another position opens up, but I am unsure of when that will be. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting in ten minutes. Mrs. Patew will see you out." And with that he was out the door.

Disappointment and anger flooded her heart. _What am I going to do now? Flip burgers?_

"This way, ma'am." The receptionist said, waving her arm towards the office exit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Spinelli strode out of the corporate building towards her car. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hello?" Flo asked on the other end.

"Mom? I didn't get the job. They didn't hold my spot like I was told and now I don't have a job and I don't know what I'm going to or what I'm going to tell TJ! How am I suppose to provide for my family if I can't even get a job? What was the point of going to school if I couldn't use my degree for anything?"

"Ashley, calm down," her mother soothed. "Everything will be okay. We will job hunt when you get home. Now, come back. I made some sandwiches and tea."

Somehow, just hearing her voice calmed her down.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I love you."

She hung up and climbed into the car, thinking of all the possibilities of finding a different job.

* * *

TJ folded the clothes from their luggage and placed them neatly in their drawers. A knock came to the door and he turned. Joe, Ashley's big brother stood in the door way.

"Hey Teej," he smiled at his brother-in-law.

"Joe, good to see you." The two shook hands and TJ invited him into the room. "When did you get in?"

"The misses and I drove in around noon. She's putting the kids down for a nap."

TJ nodded and got back to folding the clothes.

"I, uh, heard about the baby, congrats man," Joe sat on the bed next to the luggage, folding his hands in his lap. It was hard to believe his baby sister was having a baby herself, a baby with her best friend. The two had been nearly inseparable since the night she knocked on TJ's door when she was five. Joe's eyes shifted over, realizing TJ was looking at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Is everything okay?"

Joe's heart weighed heavy. Everything that happened to Ashley seemed like a dream. He almost didn't recognize her in the picture she sent with a letter six months ago saying she was moving back to the states soon. He was happy that she was happy. Glad to have her back home with family, about to start her own. But something sat inside him, something dark pulling at him, warning him about something but he couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah, everything's good. Just glad to have you guys back." Joe gave TJ a weak smile and stood up. "I better go check on Carol, make sure the little ones aren't giving her any trouble." He strode out of the room and turned the corner to his old bedroom, carefully opening the door.

His wife, Carol, was laying on his old bed, the twins laying on either side of her. All three of them were snoring. They were only here for two weeks until he had to get back to work. He smiled at the three and eased out of the room, flicking off the light. He walked down the hall into the kitchen where his mother was making tea and sandwiches. Picking up a triangle, she smiled at him.

"TJ's unpacking and Carol and the kids are napping." He said, biting into his sandwich.

"Ashley is on her way back. They didn't hold her spot in D.C." Flo's smile faded as she poured herself some hold liquid into a mug. "Tea?" She asked, holding up the kettle.

"I'm good with coffee," Joe laughed, picking up the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"Should have known," Flo smiled.

The two stood in the kitchen, everything quiet and still except for the refrigerator buzzing with cool power. The front door opened and slammed shut followed by Ashley's heavy foot steps stomping in the living room. Joe put his coffee down. He walked into the living room, hoping to surprise his little sister. She was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands. She was crying. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders the way he use to when she was younger. She fell into his hold and sobbed into his chest, taking deep breaths in to cry harder. Everything she had worked for was snatched away from her. Five years of studying, late nights in the lab, two jobs, and sucking up to professors had just gone down the drain.

TJ rounded the corner and saw the scene, pain and sadness fell on his face. Joe motioned him to come closer and they easily traded spots. Ashley was now crying into TJ's chest, clutching his shirt with her fist. Joe smoothed her hair down and walked away. He almost ran into his mother if it weren't for the agility skills he developed since being a dad of twins.

"Is she okay?" Flo asked.

"No. She isn't and I don't know how long it will take before she starts feeling hopeful about her degree again. I mean, she just got it and her dream job was ripped away from her."

"I know," Flo looked down at the two coffee mugs of tea. "I'll go put this on the coffee table for her, for when she's ready."

Joe nodded, watching his mother walk into the living room, placing the hot mug on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I just want to warn you guys, this is where the dark comes in. I am about to go all kinds of crazy on you. I hope you read the last story leading up to this one because if not, you are going to be lost for a few chapters until everything is explained. Any who, drop a comment and follow the story._**

 ** _Peace!_**

* * *

She cried for a long time, but eventually, Spinelli managed to get off the couch and take a hot shower. By the time she had gotten out, the sandwiches were stale and the tea was ice cold. She sighed, dumping the contents of the mug into the sink. Maybe if she went on a nice walk, clear her head of the negativity. She nodded to herself and turned out of the kitchen. TJ was sitting on the couch, clicking away at his lap top.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Job hunting," he said monotonously. A ping of guilt hit her chest.

"I'm sorry you have to job hunt because of me,"

"No, sweetie, I was going to job hunt either way." He gave her a warm smile and went back to working on his resume.

"I'm going to take a walk, clear myself up."

"I can go with you, if you want." He was about to close his computer when Spinelli raised her hand.

"I will be okay. I need some alone time. I'll be back in a half hour or so." She grabbed her coat and left the house.

The cold autumn air shocked her more than she expected, but she didn't care. She missed this neighborhood so much, it ached her heart. She started down the street, not knowing exactly where she was walking to, but it didn't matter. In fifteen minutes she would turn around and head home. She thought about the interview and how terrible that was. Maybe the science lab in the city would hire her? She could call them tomorrow. Maybe the university had a position open? She didn't know if she could teach classes without a degree in teaching of some sort. She would look into that when she got back.

Her stomach made a noise and she knew she was hungry.

"I wonder if that burger place is still open," she mumbled to herself, remembering the small shack around the block that sold the best burgers in the eastern United States. She rounded a corner and found herself in an unfamiliar area. "Did I make a wrong turn?" She turned in a circle, looking at her surroundings. It was dark but only six in the evening. Something caught her eye and she turned, facing a run down, two story house that looked like it hadn't been lived in in many years. She stepped closer to the front porch, boards missing out of the steps, and peered through the dusted window. She wondered why no one tore it down to rebuild a new one. It brought a creepy vibe to the neighborhood. She stepped closer, losing herself in thought, when something didn't feel right. Her instincts told her to turn and leave. She pivoted on her heal but lost her balance. A board cracked beneath her and she started to fall. She hit the ground hard and her head harder on wood planks that had fallen under her. She groaned, trying to get up, but couldn't move. She was pinned under a wood beam.

"Son of a-"

"Do you need any help?" A voice called from above the hole she fell through.

"Yes, please. A beam pinned me down. I can't move my legs and I'm five months pregnant." She called back.

A face appeared inside the hole and two hands reached down, grabbing the beam. He was grubby with a thin face and long nose. He was much older than she was, maybe by ten years, but it was hard to tell in the dark. He wiggled the beam just enough for her to move her legs out from underneath. She stood and reached her arms up where he grabbed onto her and lifted her out of the hole. She ran to the concrete sidewalk and brushed off the dirt and bugs that clung to her clothing.

"Thank you so much," She said breathlessly.

"No problem. I needed to replace that porch anyway." He waved her off with a charming smile.

"Wait, is that your house?" She asked, pointing to the wreck.

"Yes. Why were you on my porch in the first place?" His smile faded as he stepped closer to her, eyeing her.

"I was curious. I've lived her almost my entire life and never noticed that house before." She felt small and stepped back.

"Well, I guess no real harm was done. How are you feeling?" He looked down at her stomach, directing the question more there than at her.

"Oh, I think she'll be alright, but I'll schedule an appointment tomorrow to make sure." She smiled, touching her stomach. "Anyway, thanks for pulling me out of there," She reached her hand out to shake his.

"No problem," He extended his hand, taking hers and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ashley," she smiled and let go of his hand.

His eyes gleamed at her and he smiled back. "I'm Brad. Nice to meet you."

Ashley turned and headed down the block back to her house, reaching into her pocket, pulling out her phone and setting a reminder to schedule a doctors appointment tomorrow.

Brad stood still, staring at the small silhouette grow smaller as she bounced her way back to her house. A smile stayed plastered to his face. She was exactly as he remembered. He had looked for so long, wondered what had happened to her. He knew she stayed in the area, but never realized she was closer than he thought. He put his hands together and walked around to the back of the run down house. He opened up the cellar door and stepped in. Now that he found her, he only needed a few more preparations to make everything perfect and the way it once was. They can be kids again and everything would be perfect. He smiled again at himself and pulled the light string, revealing a room full of stuffed animals, pink dresses and dolls. There was a wall with many picture of a small girl with dirt caked onto her face. In some of the pictures, she's smiling. But in most of them, she's either crying or frowning; trying to look away. She was his doll and he will get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley sat on the porch swing, her legs propped up next to her. She held her book open with her thumb, scanning the words absently. Her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't concentrate on the pages. She thought about how she needed a job to help support her unborn child, about TJ looking for a job to support _her_ and how much that irritated her. She was so independent, the very thought of someone else supporting her without help messed her brain up so much that it drove her crazy.

The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, keeping her bare legs and arms warm under their rays. A large yellow and green bruise painted her legs from when that wood beam pinned her down a few nights ago. Her hair was in loose, small pigtails to keep from falling into her eyes.

"Hey, Ash!"

She looked up, her thoughts about work receded to the back of her mind. A tall woman was approaching the walkway. She was wearing a knee length yellow sundress and her straight brown hair wisped around her waist. Ashley cocked her head in puzzlement, running names with faces and nothing came to her.

"Hi," she said weakly, setting her book down.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The woman stopped at the stairs and folded her arms, a smile plastered to her face.

"Uh,"

"It's me, your best friend! Gretchen!"

It suddenly came together, the light brown hair with streaks of blonde kissed by the sun, blue eyes, light freckles sprinkling her nose and cheeks, the slender body. It was Gretchen. They tried to stay in contact after high school but between work and school and the time zone difference from the states to the UK, it was nearly impossible.

"Oh my god," Ashley maneuvered herself to stand up, embracing her old friend into a hug.

"Wow, you're huge!" She looked her up and down, still smiling. Ashley blushed but smiled too.

"Thanks," she sat back down and patted the seat next to her where Gretchen sat down too. "What are you doing here?"

"My dads birthday is tomorrow so I thought I would fly in and surprise him."

"Where are you leaving nowadays?"

"Seattle. I decided to go into real estate and the market there right now is through the roof," she waved her hands, motioning an explosion.

Ashley nodded, pondering what Seattle looked like.

"It's not all sky scrapers and apartments like in New York. They have condos and actual houses like here. Did you know Bill Gates owns a summer home across the Puget Sound from Seattle? It's huge and, get this, has actual giant iron gates!" She laughed, slapping Ashley on the leg. "What about you, I didn't know you were back."

"Yeah, I finished up school and I came back for a job, but they gave my position away before I had a chance to start." She frowned, remembering the conversation.

"It'll be alright. You have a great education. I'm glad you took that scholarship. So many doors just opened up for you."

"Yeah, doors." Ashley said absently.

"No, really. Good things will happen. I mean, look at yourself. You're about to have a baby! How exciting?"

"When will I have time to work if I have to take care of a baby?"

"Maybe not now, but once they start school, you should be able to find a good career to help provide for your family."

"I need a job now. TJ and I can't buy a house with no income."

"I know sweetie, but stay positive," Gretchen wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Even after all these years, I still love you and support you. Hey, I'll get with some of my realtor friends and see what we can do for you guys. I assume you have good credit?"

"Yeah, but no one will lend to us if we don't have work."

"Here's what I can do, because I don't want that little one in there living in a cramped home full of boring adults," Gretchen winked at Ashley and the girls smiled. "I have a home here that I hardly stay in. It was the first property I bought. Any who, I wouldn't mind it if you and TJ stayed there until you guys have something steady to work off of. And once then, I can get ahold of some of my friends here in town to sell to you."

"You'd do that for us?" Ashley felt like crying. She and Gretchen drifted so far apart it almost didn't seem right.

"Of course. We've been friends since the first grade and I know I wasn't always the most reliable person to depend on in high school, but I promise, I've changed. And look, since I know you guys are struggling, I won't even charge you rent. All you need to take care of is utilities. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure we can handle that. Thanks so much Gretch." She pulled Gretchen into a hug and they sat like that for a few minutes, taking in the moment before it was broken by a cell phone ringing.

"Oh, sorry. My boss. I'll come by later tonight to talk details, okay?" She bent down and kissed Ashley on the cheek before dashing down the porch steps, answering her phone.

Ashley watched her old friend leave. She frowned, glancing around her. A shadow crept back out of view. He eyed the girl from across the street, a grin stretched from ear to ear. The time was soon. Everything was in place except for her. He needed her in his life again. The way things use to be. But this time she will not get away.

Brad turned and headed back to his house. He had moved everything from the cellar to the new house, a house that no one knew about. He didn't have many friends and the ones he does have never talk to him any more. He was all alone, for now. He spent the last year building this house in the country side identical to his current house except he built it the way his father had when he was younger for his dear sweetheart of a wife, before she died giving birth to her youngest child. Rage built up in the pit of his stomach, but he breathed out and kept walking. He just needed one more thing before he got his old life back.

He hopped into his old pickup truck and drove into town, stopping at a particular store. Walking through the door the bell dinged and the clerk looked up from her books. She was a small, petite woman with soft green eyes and smile that would melt any frozen heart. Brad ignored her and walked to the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" The woman followed him, book in hand.

"I need to buy this," he pointed to the object at hand and the woman smiled big.

"Okay, I can get you rung up in no time. Is it a gift?"

"No, its for me."

"Oh, well congratulations." She smiled again, grabbing the edge of the bassinet and wheeling it to the counter.

"Thanks, we're very excited about it," a grin creped onto his face. The final touch for his future child.


End file.
